Magnetic Resonance Imaging techniques have been proposed for achieving non-invasive and controlled hyperthermic treatment of certain diseases, for instance by achieving local radio-frequency energy deposition in order to kill cancer cells by increasing their temperature.
Another application of local radio-frequency energy deposition is the on-command release, at a selected location, of encapsulated agents, e.g. biologically active agents, like chemo-therapeutic agents within protective bio-compatible membranes. This has obvious significant benefits over an uncontrolled administration. When used in therapeutic applications such as cancer treatment, this technology results in reducing or even eliminating the toxic effects of chemo-therapeutic agents to healthy tissues. In gene therapy, the appropriate genes can be efficiently transferred, using bio-compatible membranes, to the organ containing the target cells. The formulation of an encapsulating membrane is a significant parameter in the overall design of a system for use for local drug delivery, since it dictates the triggering mechanism of release, which in turn influences the effectiveness of the method. In the recent years, a promising class of such bio-compatible membranes has been developed, including lysolipid-containing temperature sensitive liposomes which have been designed to quickly release active agents at mild temperatures in the range of about 39° to 40° C.
Known local radio-frequency energy deposition technologies used together with Magnetic Resonance Imaging techniques suffer from important limitations. When referring to prior art, U.S. Patent application No. 2004/0199070 teaches that, in general, those technologies rely on two coils: a) an hyperthermic applicator (i.e. a radio-frequency focusing coil) operating in the frequency range of 100 MHz in order to achieve sufficient focusability for the radio-frequency field in the patient's body and b) a monitoring coil operating in the frequency range of 8-64 MHz in order to keep a sufficient separation from the c.a. 100 MHz of the radio-frequency focusing coil. To excite the magnetic resonance for imaging/monitoring purpose, the chosen magnetic resonance frequencies require magnetic field strengths in the basic field magnet of between 0.2 and 1.5 T. At such low basic field strengths, Magnetic Resonance Imaging mediated temperature determination is not very accurate.
U.S. Patent application No. 2004/0199070 discloses a magnetic resonance apparatus and a method for operating a magnetic resonance apparatus which partly solve this problem by replacing the existing standard monitoring coil of a magnetic resonance installation by a radio-frequency transmission and reception unit having multiple antennas that can be activated independently of one another for the purpose of emitting radio-frequency radiation of prescribable phase and amplitude. This transmission and reception unit can operate (1) as a monitoring unit for the purpose of assessing the temperature with sufficient accuracy at a tumor-containing body region, and (2) as a focussing unit for the purpose of heating up this tumor-containing body region. No additional hyperthermic applicator is used. The use of the same unit at the same frequency for the purposes of monitoring and heating implies that the temperature monitoring and the heating up of the tumor-containing body region cannot be simultaneous. On the other hand, a field strength of 3T the basic field magnet was chosen such that an explicit representation of the temperatures in the examined tissue is achieved. This field strength implies that a magnetic resonance frequency of 123.2 MHz needs to be generated. This magnetic resonance frequency corresponds to a wavelength of 10-30 cm in the patient's body and 2.5 m in the air, consequently, this frequency could also be used to achieve sufficiently intense focusing of the RF energy for the heating up of the selected location. On the other hand, the transmission/reception capabilities of the focussing unit permit this unit to send Magnetic Resonance signals to the tumor-containing body region. Upon excitation, the tumor-containing region radiates RF energy in the form of magnetic resonance signals which are then intercepted by each antenna simultaneously. From a phase and amplitude differences, it was possible to derive the phases and amplitudes which were required for actuating the individual antennas in order to generate focused RF radiation in the tumor-containing body region. The antennas are then actuated using precisely these phases and amplitudes ascertained beforehand for each individual transmission antenna.
This prior art system requires the magnetic resonance installation to be such that the irradiation with the radio-frequency energy to heat the selected body location is repeatedly interrupted briefly in order to perform a magnetic resonance measurement for the purpose of ascertaining the temperature in the selected body location. Those alternated monitoring and focussing steps require numerous switching of the operation regime of the magnetic resonance installation. This has the limitations and drawbacks to impose stress on the installation, which can lead to a shortening of the life-time thereof as well as to reliability problems. Additionally, this imposes stress on the user of the installation in a non automated regime and renders automation costlier. Furthermore, U.S. Patent application No. 2004/0199070 is silent on the issue of on-command local release of agents, e.g. biologically active agents, and the monitoring of the concentration thereof.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved method and device for the local deposition of radio-frequency energy permitting truly simultaneously a sufficiently intense focusing of radio-frequency energy at the selected location of the body and a sufficiently accurate monitoring of the temperature at this selected location.
There is also a need in the art for an improved method and device for delivering agents, e.g. biologically active agents, enclosed within thermosensible membranes at selected locations of a mammalian body. In particular, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device wherein information about a mammalian body such as, but not limited to, the concentration of the agents, e.g. biologically active agents, at the selected location and the temperature of the selected location can be monitored simultaneously with the heating of this selected location. There is also a need in the art for solving these problems in a cost-effective manner by designing equipment that can be easily built and maintained, and that can easily be adapted to or combined with existing Magnetic Resonance Imaging equipment.